


March 2017 Prompt Fills

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Fast and the Furious Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Several drabbles in multiple fandoms filling requests on tumblr and twitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefaeriesfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaeriesfyre/gifts), [supermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/gifts), [remnantmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/gifts), [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Thank you to those who requested!

Patience came less easily to the younger son of F'lon, yet he heeded his brother. If F'lar was certain that Thread would come, but that they must wait, then F'nor would do so. He and Canth trained hard, proving that nepotism was not the reason he rode second for his brother. Canth was nearly the size of a bronze, and F'nor knew all the lore C'gan could teach him.

He learned to watch, to listen, same as the rest of the wing did. All he learned, F'lar heard, and they planned.

Someday, they would fight Thread. Someday would come soon.

====

If Dom had been the King of the streets while he roamed Echo Park and the surrounding areas, that made Mia his regent in his absences. That first one, while he served time, had been just a taste of what was to come, as everyone rallied around and supported her, while keeping his reputation alive by word of mouth.

When he had to run after Johnny Tran, there was a different edge to it, and Mia knew it was believing Dom was gone for good.

Still, she kept her hand loosely on the underground, even when Letty came back home.

====

"Do you always carry Alderaanian brandy into a war zone?" Obi-Wan asked, even as he topped off both glasses. "Or, more bluntly, do you always have a bottle whenever you will see me?"

Bail laughed, sitting back on the floor so his back was more against the support of the wall, both of them having given up on the camp chairs and the cot for safe sitting.

"My dear Obi-Wan, that implies I would purposefully use your weakness against you." 

Obi-Wan, his nose and ears showing a bit red from the potent alcohol, snorted. "Bail, you have been for years!"

====

It was sometimes difficult being the padawan to the Hero With No Fear. The press was always zeroing in on him, painting all he did in full color. This also meant, on those occasions he failed at something, they looked for reasons it wasn't his fault.

Those reasons ranged from blaming the troops to blaming her for fouling him up. 

Sometimes, though, she did catch some of the praise too, and she discovered, very quickly, she didn't like it much better.

She was a Jedi to help people, not hog the publicity. She'd much rather stay away from any fame.

====

Honestly, Ahsoka was relatively unsurprised to be down to just her small clothes. At least both former handmaidens were already past that point and out of the game, comparing scars now. She let her eyes wander over to them a couple of times, and sipped the brandy being shared liberally.

Her opponent, none other than the queen herself, licked her lips, which was rather distracting. 

Then Breha laid out an Idiot's Array, and Ahsoka felt she had betrayed all of Obi-Wan's teachings. 

"Take your time; I enjoy a bit of a show," Breha encouraged, eyes gleaming wickedly as Ahsoka stripped.

====

"Why is the speeder bike pink?" Rey asked with skepticism in every syllable.

"Because, honey, I love kicking aft and taking names after people underestimate for being just a girl," the speeder bike informed her.

Rey jumped back, eyes canning all around for whichever pilot had to be pranking her, completely unamused.

"I see you've met Arcee," Leia said as she walked over, patting the speeder bike affectionately before looking at Rey. "She's a friend of mine."

"Elita says hi," Arcee piped up.

"This is very strange," Rey said.

"Just wait until you meet one of their cities," Leia offered.

====

Prowl revved his engine nearly as loud as Jazz did, as each pulled in on either side of Bluestreak. Despite being in alt-mode, Jazz could have sworn the younger mech was shaking with the cold.

"Pop your fields out with us, Bluestreak," Jazz coaxed, as he and Prowl had done several laps to get their temperatures up. The poor mech couldn't be moved yet, since he was stuck in his alt, and had broken both axles.

"We'll share our heat, and the twins will relieve us, until Prime can come," Prowl told him.

"You are the best," Bluestreak said gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr


End file.
